


xxx. forever family

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [30]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Inspired by Princess Mononoke, Movie Night, Scarless Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: This is literally what happened to me.**CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PRINCESS MONONOKE (but the kind that you discover in the first 10 minutes)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxx. forever family

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally what happened to me. 
> 
> **CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PRINCESS MONONOKE (but the kind that you discover in the first 10 minutes)

**day xxx: 'forever family'**

* * *

zuko and katara cuddled together on their couch, both staring intently at the television in front of them. it was the 30th of december, and they were watching _princess mononoke_ per katara's request - she'd said she'd wanted to see it since she was eight, and who was zuko to deny her? 

unfortunately, the two friends were only allowed to watch half an hour of the 2-hour movie (which had made katara cry, since she really wanted to see the whole thing in one sitting) because their parents thought that "too much television is bad for you" - which they had both vehemently protested, telling them that half an hour was barely anything, and that it was really unfair, really, and they were heartless and cruel. (kya and ursa had laughed at their children's antics - but had still stood by their decision.)

right now, katara was hiding her face in zuko's hair, still watching through one eye. "noo!"

her best friend was completely ignoring the movie in favour of the girl in his arms, smiling softly and passing his hand through her locks. "i warned you, didn't i?"

an adorable pout followed that statement. "yes, but you didn't tell me it was so gross!"

"don't worry, i'm here, we'll be fine. we're a forever family, remember? we stick with each other."

neither of the parents missed the small kiss that the ten-year-old pressed into her hair.


End file.
